Bésame
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Un beso puede expresar más que mil palabras, más que un sentimiento, más que el amor más intenso y puede vencer al miedo más perecedero. Así lo comprueban Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. One shot / Song fic. Re editado.. R


Re editado Abril 2008

0

.

0

.

**Bésame**

.

0

.

0

Es de noche y estoy desesperado. Solo y aniquilado, por la angustia que me produce la espera de esa hora, de esa bendita hora..

No aguanto más, la ansiedad me carcome, la angustia me estrangula, solo deseo tenerla conmigo unos minutos más..Unos segundos más..Ya que ella lo es todo para mí..

Todo

Ella es mí pecado, mí todo y mí nada. Sin ella no hay razón de existir, yo no tengo razón de vivir sí es que no veo su sonrisa, si no oigo su voz, si no siento su rostro, si no gusto sus labios. Sin todo aquello, mí vida no tendría color ni motor.

Ella lo es todo, diosa de mis más grandes ilusiones

Ella es mí ilusión, mi pasión desbordada, que envuelve mí alma y la lleva a alturas in imaginadas, donde nadie a tenido la dicha de estar.. Solo Dios sabe cuanto la necesito, es la droga que me satisface cuando la poseo, cuando estoy con ella, pero que me mata, me intoxica, ya que cada segundo que no puedo verla, tocarla, oírla y sentirla me mata, me destruye..

Mis palabras no logran alcanzar a explicar y expresar lo que ella ha sido para mí. Simplemente no pueden. Por que es tan grande las maravillas que ella ha hecho en mí, que no existen palabras que logren definir lo que siento por ella.

Ella llego a mí vida como luz, una luz que destruyó la soledad, la muerte y la oscuridad en que estaba sumido..

En un principio llegó débil a mí vida, ya que yo no la dejaba entrar, pero con el tiempo ella se fue ganando mí corazón, sí es que tenía uno. Se fue ganando cada pensamiento mío..

-Es la hora de partir..-musitó el chico, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras se paraba de su cama, y miraba al reloj que tanto había odiado, con algo de alegría, era por fin el momento..

El momento de ir a su encuentro

La hora de reencontrarse con ella

Su momento con ella, donde solo habría pasión desbordada, y un amor incapaz de ser corrompido por el mundo, incapaz de ser contaminado por la guerra, por las amistades, por la sangre..

Solo eran ellos y su amor, nadie más..

Por que era amor lo que sentía..Sí, el amaba, y amaba como el peor de los enamorados..

¿Quién creería que el, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella?

Nadie

Pero que más daba lo que pensaban los demás, su amor era grande, su amor transgredía toda norma..

Ese amor lo había salvado, ese amor había hecho de él una mejor persona..Era ella, solo ella la que había purificado su alma, su oscura alma, que había sido tragada por la tristeza, y por el odio en que se hallaba sumido..

Solo quería besarla, hundirse en su piel, sumergirse en su ser..Ella lo llenaba, el silencio no era incómodo junto a su lado. No se sentía al borde del abismo entre sus brazos, no se sentía solo cuando ambos callaban, ya que su amor vencía el silencio..

Y ahora iba hacia ella

Una noche más

**¡Si me ves bésame!**

**¡Hazme un sitio entre tu piel!**

La veo desde la oscuridad del pasillo, iluminada por la luz de la luna. La veo de perfil, mientras su boca, su adorada boca sonríe sin motivo aparente. Esa boca a la cual no puedo resistir besar cuando estamos solos, protegidos por el manto de la noche, cual nos cuida del mundo, nos cuida de las apariencias y del odio. Sus ojos están entre cerrados, y su cabello cae libremente por su espalda, dándole un aspecto casi angelical, casi divino

Solo quiero que esta noche sea perfecta, como las anteriores. Que ella me de un espacio en su piel para refugiarme de los problemas, para refugiarme de mí propia maldad..

Solo quiero ser parte de ella, y que ella sea parte de mí persona

**Voy buscando alguna voz en mí,**

**Que me ayude bien a discernir,**

**Pues mi mente es un vestido que me queda mal**

Quiero enredarme en su cuerpo, cual es la droga que me libera, la droga que me salva de la angustia que padezco, cual aumenta cada vez más sin piedad.

Su cuerpo, su alma, su persona le da sentido a mí vida, solo por ella vivo, solo por ella respiro, solo por ella me levanto las mañanas cuando no quiero, c ando solo quiero morirme, y dejar de pensar y dejar de ser..

Solo por ella sigo con vida

Ya que la amo

Y ella me ama

Quiero abrigarme en su dulce piel y recorrerla sin límites, ser libre en ella, encontrar la libertad y la felicidad en su persona. Otra vez, y otra más. Jamás me canse, ni me canso ni me cansaré de estar junto a ella.

**  
¿Cuál ha sido? ¿Dónde está el error?**

**Qué me ha condenado al terror**

**De una mente en blanco y negro**

Hermione se gira lentamente hacia donde yo estoy parado mirándola hace un tiempo indefinido. Me sonríe como siempre, con esa sonrisa que yo se que solo guarda para mí.

Cada vez que me sonríe así, cada vez que camina hacia mí suavemente, tan bella y etérea, y se alza sobre sus talones y me da un dulce beso en los labios me hace sentir que la vida sí es bella, que sí hay luz y esperanza..

Que la vida no es un abismo oscuro, y que no estoy solo

Por que ella esta junto a mí, por que ella me salva de la nada y del caos en el que yo estaba sumido..

**Donde esta mi lugar,**

**No soy como los demás,**

**Yo sé pensar,**

**Estoy sólo y tengo miedo,**

-Has venido..-dijo la Gryffindor mientras abrazaba la espalda del estático Slytherin, cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La chica no lo decía ccn incertidumbre, sí no con seguridad, como sí supiese desde un principio que el vendría a sus brazos, por una noche más

Por una noche más de amor

-Tú sabes que vendría..-dijo el Slytherin seriamente, mientras son sus manos tembloroso abrazaba a la chica con fuerza e intensidad, mientras bajaba su cabeza y besaba la frente de la castaña, cual lo miro hacia arriba, extrañada ante el gesto del chico

-Qué pasa Draco?- pregunto la chica suavemente, no quería presionar al Slytherin, cual estaba con el rostro perturbado, no con esa máscara de inexpresividad que tanto le caracterizaba, que era tan parte de él

Algo había distinto en él, algo que ni ella misma podía imaginarse, a pesar de conocerlo mejor que nadie..

Él era tan impredecible

-Por qué yo, Hermione?- pregunto el rubio mientras se separaba de la castaña, y la tomaba por los hombros y la miraba con intensidad, lo que había perturbado profundamente a la castaña, mas no quiso expresarlo, y se mostró imperturbable, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la confusión

-Por que tú que?- pregunto la Gryffindor con la voz temblorosa. Sabía lo a que se refería Draco Malfoy, pero eso no significaba que hubiese esperado tal pregunta. Ni ella misma se lo había planteado jamás, las cosas se habían dado así por que sí, por que el destino lo había querido así, y ellos también

-Por qué estas conmigo? Que te puedo dar yo, que no te puedan dar los demás?- pregunto el chico seriamente, mientras sus fríos ojos expresaban la angustia que le producía dicha pregunta- Tú sabes que no soy como los demás, que soy oscuro, soy un mortífago, soy una escoria..Te he odiado tanto Hermione, como te he amado..¿Por qué me amas? ¿Por qué me necesitas?- pregunto el chico cada vez más desesperado, mientras ejercía mayor presión en los delgados hombros de la chica

-¿Por que tantos por qué Draco? Por que racionalizar el amor y la necesidad?- pregunto la chica con vehemencia, mientras miraba al chico penetrantemente, cual la miraba con expresión confundida- te amo por que te amo, te necesito por que te necesito, es así de simple..-dijo la chica simplemente mientras tomaba las manos del rubio, cual la miraba anonadado, jamás esperándose dicha respuesta por parte de la castaña- yo te amo por lo que eres, con tu oscuridad y tu luz, con tu frialdad y tu calidez cuando estas conmigo, con tu inexpresividad y con tu cuerpo que encarcela un alma herida, que lo único que quiere expresar es el dolor y la angustia que siente..-susurro la chica mientras se acercaba más y más al Slytherin cual permanecía estático, y con los ojos mirando a la chica fuertemente

-No lo sé..Simplemente no lo sé..-dijo el chico con la voz ronca por lo que sentía- quiero olvidar Hermione el horror y el dolor vivido, quiero renacer, renacer en ti…racionalizo todo por que creo que la razón me va a dar la seguridad que necesito..-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la Gryffindor y le tomaba una de sus delgadas manos y la besaba con ternura- racionalizo todo por que no tengo el control ,por que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro..

-Y tú crees que mí amor por ti puede cambiar Draco así no más?- pregunto la chica algo molesta, mientras se separaba del Slytherin con el ceño fruncido- racionalizas lo que siento por ti y le buscas un por que, por que no estas seguro sí te amo tanto como quisieras..-dijo la chica tristemente, mientras se alejaba cada vez más del Slytherin

-No puedo evitarlo...es que tengo tanto miedo..-dijo el chico acercándose a la castaña, mientras trataba de tomar su mano, más ella la corrió rápidamente

-Cómo puedes dudar de mí amor, cuando te lo he dado todo?- pregunto la chica furiosa- tú crees que me ando entregando a todos los hombres así no más? Te lo he dado todo, ¡maldita sea, ¡Todo, y dudas..y dudas.. y vuelves a dudar..una y otra vez..-dijo la chica más tranquila, mientras luchaba fuertemente para que ninguna lágrima osase a derramarse por su consternada cara

-Hermione, pro favor no comencemos con esto..-dijo le chico algo molesto, mientras abrazaba a la castaña a la fuerza, quien comenzó a retorcerse dentro de ese abrazo fieramente, mas el chico la sostenía fuertemente

-Suéltame maldito..-gimió la chica contra el pecho del Slytherin, mientras sus puños lo golpeaban vanamente, el no la iba soltar por nada en el mundo

-Lo siento..-dijo el chico arrepentido, expresando sentimientos, expresando lo que le pasaba- soy un imbécil, un idiota, no es que dude de tu amor Hermione, eso jamás lo haría, me has demostrado con palabras y hechos de que eres mía..es solo que tengo miedo, miedo a que las cosas cambien, y bueno..

-Pero no debes creer Draco que mí amor por ti va a cambiar, los sentimientos no se desvaneces así como así..-dijo la chica firmemente, algo más calmada

-Los tuyos Hermione, los tuyos..Pero no los de todos..las personas hoy cambian de la noche para la mañana, aman y odian de un segundo para otro..Tanto descontrol no lo soporto, tanta incertidumbre me enloquece..-dijo el chico con vehemencia, mientras iba soltando a la castaña, y tomaba con sus frías manos su rostro, mirándolo suplicante- se que no eres como las demás, pero entiéndeme, no puedo evitarlo..me cuesta tanto confiar..

-Tendrás que hacerlo..Tendrás que aprender Draco..-dijo la chica tristemente, mientras alzaba su cabeza, y besaba la boca del chico con dolor. Para horror de el, pudo sentir las lágrimas de Hermione contra su mejilla, lo que lo helo por completo- Sabes que te quiero más que a nada y a nadie, pero esa desconfianza, esa duda mata cualquier relación Draco..no creas que te no te amo, por que sería la mentira más grande jamás dicha, es sólo que, me duele tanto que no sientas, que racionalices lo que siento, y lo que tú sientes..-dijo la chica mientras besaba nuevamente al rubio, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin clemencia alguna- esto nos va a terminar destruyendo..El amor es sentir, sentir y dar todo por el otro, confiar hasta la muerte..Tú me lo has dado todo Draco, excepto tú confianza, y sin confianza no somos nada..Sólo debes aprender a dejarte..- decía la castaña mientras se separaba del rubio, y miraba fijamente al Slytherin, sin ser conciente de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- déjate querer, déjate amar, no tengas más miedo..Que ese miedo es el que te esclaviza..

**  
Si me ves bésame,**

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel,**

**Que los rasgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser,**

**Sentirás que mi amor tiene sed de que una voz**

**Me susurre una caricia o me regale una ilusión.**

Mas la chica se vio interrumpida violentamente por el chico, quien sin delicadeza alguna, se abalanzo contra la castaña, y la tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente, mientras para la impresión de esta, el la besaba con una intensidad y pasión que ella jamás había visto en é. Una pasión que la desorientaba, que la mareaba, que le producía tanto dolor como placer a la vez..

-Sólo bésame, ayúdame a querer sin la mente, a desear sin pensar..-dijo el chico con vehemencia, entre besos, mientras llevaba a la castaña entre sus fuertes brazos hacia una pequeña salita, cual había sido su punto de encuentro durante noches y noches.

-Hazme un sitio entre tu piel, que en ti olvide mí miedo..-decía el chico mientras depositaba a una impactada castaña sobre un cómodo sillón junto al fuego, y se acostaba sobre ella, devorándola a besos- sé mí sin razón, mí pasión desbordada..sé mí todo, para la eternidad..bésame, como nunca lo has hecho, demuéstrame mediante tu cuerpo cuanto me amas..

-Expresa con tu cuerpo, expresa con tus besos cuanto me necesitas, cuanto me amas, que ellos no sean dados por tú mente, si no dados por tú corazón..-dijo Hermione honestamente, en un susurro mientras era besada nuevamente por el chico

**  
Dame mimos dame tu calor,**

**De los de borda en forma de flor,**

**Recibirás por ti multiplicado lo que me des,**

**Si me apartas no me integraré,**

**Si me abandonas yo me perderé,**

**El rechazo es mi condena.**

Hermione al ver la desesperación del chico, su angustia por hundirse en su piel como tantas noches, con la sola idea de olvidar su dolor y de renacer junto a ella, provocaba que ella perdiese la noción de la realidad, y se dejase llevar por la pasión de Draco, sin importarle el tiempo, su sangre, su familia o el mundo que la rodeaba

Eran solo ellos dos, y nadie más

Buscando en sus pieles un lugar para olvidar el horror, y reencontrarse con el amor que tanto anhelaban, que tanto necesitaban, que tanto buscaba. Buscaban entre besos y besos la salvación de sus personas.

Se dejaban llevar por el amor y la necesidad que ambos sentían, transportándose a un lugar fuera de lo terrenal, fuera de lo corrompido, de la esclavitud, del miedo y de la desconfianza

Eran una sola persona, una sola alma, un solo cuerpo, buscando luz donde no había nada, donde solo había muerte y caos. Pero ellos ignoraban que no necesitaban buscar más, ya que en los brazos del otro, estaba la libertad, el amor, la paz..

Sin ese amor estaban perdidos

Pero lo tenían, y era tan de ellos, que nadie jamás podría separarlos..

Nadie

El amor había vencido

…………

………

……

…

**FIN**

…

……

………

…………

**Hola, como están? Ojala que demasiado bien..Bueno buuu! Que penita, termino, y tuvo un lindo final, jaja, en verdad no me gustan mucho los finales tristes, el tragedy nunca ha sido mí género, pero algún día lo experimentare. Ojala que les haya gustado pues. Bueno me despido, y muchas gracias por sus RR, por adelantado, y pro quienes habían mandado RR a "Reencuentro" antes de que lo re editara. Muchos besos, cuídense y nos vemos pronto!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**PD: Las frases en negrito, corresponden a algunas partes de una canción de "Mägo de Oz", llamada "Hazme un sitio entre tu piel", acá les dejo la canción entera, es increíblemente buena, bueno muchos besos, y gracias!**

**Hazme Un Sitio Entre Tu Piel**

_**Música: Mägo de Oz - Letra: Txus**_

**¡Si me ves bésame,  
¡Hazme un sitio entre tu piel! **

**Voy buscando alguna voz en mí,  
Que me ayude bien a disernir,  
Pues mi mente es un vestido que me queda mal **

**¿Cuál ha sido? ¿Dónde está el error?  
Qué me ha condenado al terror  
De una mente en blanco y negro **

**Donde esta mi lugar,  
No soy como los demás,  
Yo sé pensar,  
Estoy sólo y tengo miedo, **

**Si me ves bésame,  
Hazme un sitio entre tu piel,  
Que los rasgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser,  
Sentirás que mi amor tiene sed de que una voz  
Me susurre una caricia o me regale una ilusión. **

**Dame mimos dame tu calor,  
De los de borda en forma de flor,  
Recibirás por ti multiplicado lo que me des,  
Si me apartas no me integraré,  
Si me abandonas yo me perderé,  
El rechazo es mi condena. **

**Donde está mi libertad,  
Buscaré un futuro para mi,  
Me va a costar,  
Pero sin amor no puedo. **

**Si me ves bésame,  
Hazme un sitio entre tu piel,  
Que los razgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser,  
Sentirás que mi amor tiene sed de que una voz  
Me susurre una caricia o me regale una ilusión. **

**Y al final llegaré  
Donde me lleven los pies  
Y si quieres conocerme no me observes mirame,  
Dónde estás libertad,  
Diserdais la soledad,  
El silencio que no calla es el vacío de tu voz. **

**Si me ves bésame,  
Hazme un sitio entre tu piel,  
Que los razgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser,  
Sentirás que mi amor tiene sed de que una voz  
Me susurre una caricia o me regale una ilusión.**

**HASTA PRONTO, CUÍDENSE!**

**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**


End file.
